


Sparkler and the Storyteller

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Decisions, Disguise, Drinking & Talking, Eavesdropping, Fear, Friendship, Frustration, Help, Indecision, Kissing, M/M, Noble gossip, Pavelyan - Freeform, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Varric has something he wants Dorian to hear. Why else would he be wearing this ugly coat in Skyhold's grand hall?





	Sparkler and the Storyteller

_"I don't care what they think about me, I care what they think about_ **_us_ ** _."_

Dorian's words still rang in my head like the notes of a bad song. It had been three weeks since I'd given him his amulet and nothing much had changed. He'd said he'd find a way to pay me back despite how often I'd told him it wasn't necessary.

To be honest though, I was getting tired of his reluctance. I didn't care what the nobility said or thought about me. Dorian believed I was being naive, but I wasn't. I understood how the upper class worked but what Dorian and others like him didn't get was that the power they wielded only worked if you let it.

I didn't know what else I could say or do to convince him and quite frankly I was beginning to think it wasn't worth it. I didn't want to give up on him, but I was lonely. I needed someone in my life to be there for me, but if that meant I'd be constantly reassuring him of my sincerity, I didn't need the burden. Or the strain on my heart. 

I already knew I was falling for him and already would have if not for what had happened in another man's arms. I wanted to love Dorian with reckless abandon, to call his name in love and ecstasy, but always since _him_ , I'd learned to always keep hidden that one piece of myself that would never again be hurt by someone I bared my soul to. To my dismay the way things were going and despite the pain that squeezed my heart at the thought, it didn't seem likely I would get my wish.

Over the past week we'd done nothing together. He'd become obsessed with tracking down Corypheus' name. Though we'd spent time walking the battlements, watching my soldiers on the practice field, sharing a brandy or playing Wicked Grace, we'd done nothing more intimate since he'd kissed me in the library.

"Inquisitor?"

I turned to see Varric watching me, his brow creased in a frown.

"Yes Varric?"

"Something bothering you? You seem distracted."

"No I'm fine."

"You know you're a terrible liar right? How about I take a guess? Sparkler's being stubborn again."

I frowned. "Something like that."

"So what's the trouble? Maybe I can help."

"Unless you can undo ages of training in the art of the Game and the ingrained brainwashing of what's expected of a noble, I  highly doubt that Varric." I retorted.

Varric snorted and shook his head. "That bad huh?"

"Worse I suspect."

"Well I have an idea. Why don't you leave it with me and I'll see what I can do?"

"You're not going to challenge him to a game of Wicked Grace are you?  Because I'm fairly certain that won't work."

Varric chuckled. "Inquisitor, don't you trust me? Never mind, don't answer that. But no, I wasn't planning on making a bet with him, though I might be able to work it into what I already had in mind."

I shook my head, letting out the breath I'd been holding. "Thanks anyway Varric, but I don't think so. It's not possible to change someone's mind about this sort of thing. Just leave it. If you'll excuse me, I have a date with a tankard of ale in the Hero's Rest. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. But don't say I didn't offer. Save me a seat while you're there though. I'll join you after I finish up with some of the paperwork I've let pile up."

"I'll try, but you know how busy it can get. Just try to finish up sooner rather than later, I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. I've had a rather trying day and might turn in early."

"Gotcha. I'll be there soon as I can." He said to the Inquisitor's retreating form. "Right after I beat some sense into a particularly frustrating and elitist mage sparkler." He added under his breath.

\----xxx----

He was reading a particularly dull tome by Brother Genitivi on the _History of the Destruction of Thedas_. It wasn't that he hadn't read it before, he was just bored and it had been close to hand when he'd flopped into his favourite chair in the library.

He was reading the third entry when the smell of ale hit him and he looked up to see Varric giving him a dirty look.

"If it isn't my favourite deshyr from Kirkwall. To what do I owe this uncharacteristic visit?"

"I heard you need a lesson in reality Sparkler. Come with me."

"What in blazes are you on about?"

"You know I'm a noble right? Maybe not as elitist as you, but still a noble. There's a reason I never went to Orzammar Sparkler and it's time you learned the  difference between rumour and reality."

"I am not elitist Varric." He protested, setting aside his book. "And despite your tone, I admit I'm curious. Lead the way my hairy-chested man."

An hour later, he was dressed in commoner clothes, his face obscured by a dark hood Varric insisted he wear. "Why am I dressed like this Varric? I didn't get drunk and lose a bet did I? I'm sure I would've remembered that."

"No, nothing like that. Trust me, this will be an enlightening experience for you." Varric chuckled, enjoying the other man's discomfort. "Follow me."

Dorian protested, demanding to know what Varric was playing at but the dwarf ignored him, leading him back to the keep and his table by the fireplace. He motioned to a servant to bring them drinks while giving Dorian a warning glance to keep quiet.

He frowned but clamped his lips together, frustrated but still curious enough to continue playing along. When their drinks arrived, Varric slid his chair closer and took a healthy swallow of ale.

"Alright. See those two nobles over there?"

Dorian looked up and noted a man and woman, their clothes clearly marking them Orlesian and he nodded. "Yes. What about them?"

"Just listen. They tend to say the same things when they think no one's listening."

"Is this some form of cheap, dwarven entertainment Varric?  Because I'm certain there are more interesting ways to pass the time."

Varric frowned at him. "Just hush and pay attention."

"Very well. Have it your way, but you are going to owe me an explanation later."

"All will be made clear Sparkler. No explanation necessary. Now stop talking and listen."

Dorian creased his eyebrows at him, but did as instructed. He waited what seemed an eternity but was less than a minute before the female noble spoke.

_"Would_ _you_ _have guessed at such a pairing?" She asked her male companion._

_"Oh yes!" He gushed in hushed tones. "The lure of command, noble names. Classically arousing in every sense."_

_"Careful." She_ _whispered_ _. "Ears."_

_"Of course."_

He raised his eyebrow at Varric where the dwarf was regarding him from across the table with an amused expression.

"Are they talking about...?"

"Shh." Varric hushed him. "Pretend you can't hear them."

Frowning, he raised his mug of ale and took another swallow, his heart thumping. Despite the very common nature of what he was doing, eavesdropping no less, he was curious to hear more.

A moment later, the man spoke up _._

_"Has there been... an exchange?" He asked the woman._

_"You're awful!" She giggled, making Dorian's cheeks flush._

_"Not that!" The man protested. "Gifts! Or perhaps... betrothals."_

_"Of a sort. Very romantic." She answered._

_"Ahh." The man sighed. "Vicariously satisfying."_

Varric caught his eye and asked without words if he'd heard enough. Dorian nodded and followed him out the keep and  down the stairs to the tavern.

"Are you telling me those nobles were discussing... the Inquisitor and... me?"

Varric smirked. "Why else would I force you into such an unfashionable state of dress?"

"I have no idea. Sadistic enjoyment in my discomfort perhaps? Seriously though, surely that's not typical of the majority around here. Is it?"

Varric shook his head. "You know Sparkler, you and the Inquisitor could easily tie for most stubborn man in Skyhold. But to answer your question, yes. It is the more popular opinion around here. I can't speak for anywhere else, but here they're loving it."

"Unbelievable. Honestly, I can't believe they're discussing the Inquisitor's personal life as though being involved with an apostate from Tevinter is perfectly normal."

Varric huffed at him. "It's not about where you're from. It's about how scintillating and romantic and sincere it all is."

Dorian removed the offensive disguise as they came to a stop outside the Herald's Rest. "Quite. Well it seems I've been proven wrong about something. If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do right away."

"No problem Sparkler." He watched as Dorian headed back inside the keep, turning as the Inquisitor approached from the top of the battlenents.

"Varric." He nodded, catching the dwarf's look.

"Inquisitor. I thought you had a date with a tankard of ale?"

"Change of plans. I thought a walk on the battlements a better choice under the circumstances."

Varric smiled. "Wise decision. You uh... might want to check in with Sparkler before you run off again."

"Why?" I frowned. "What have you done?"

"Me? Why nothing your Inquisitorialness. I just saw Sparkler and he seemed excited about something. Thought you might want to ask him about it."

I squinted my eyes at him. I didn't believe him for a second but if Dorian was excited about something I did want to know about it.

"Right. And I'm sure you had nothing to do with putting him in such a state."

"I've no idea what you mean. I'm just a surface dwarf deshyr from Kirkwall Inquisitor."

"And I'm the King of Antiva." I drawled. "But if your goal was to make me curious, you've succeeded. But we're talking about this later."

"Maybe." Varric smirked, heading inside the tavern. "Catch you later Inquisitor. Let me know how it all turns out."

"Meddling dwarf." I muttered under my breath as I headed to the library.

"Inquisitor." Dorian greeted, a broad smile on his face. "Have you been to your quarters lately?"

I frowned. "Not recently no."

"Do when you have a chance. There's something there you might find... interesting."

Though I pressed him for more information, he refused to elaborate so I left the library in a state of heightened curiosity. Had he found a way to repay me? Had he left me a present? Or a gift?

I took the stairs two at a time up to my room, excited at discovering what my surprise might be and felt my heart drop to when I noticed nothing out of place. What in Andraste's name...?

And then I heard him on the stairs. He approached me as  though he was circling a dangerous predator, talking the entire time as he crossed the room to my side. When he whispered in my ear, I let out the breath I'd been holding, my lips curling in a happy smile.

Finally, I thought as Dorian's arms slid around my waist, his lips pressed to mine in a soft kiss.  Maker, he was everything I'd imagined as he moved us toward the bed. I was going to demand Varric tell me exactly what he'd done to get Dorian to make a move. Right after I bought him an ale.

"Something on your mind Inquisitor?" Dorian asked, breaking the kiss.

"Only you." I said huskily, capturing his sweet lips with my own once more.

 


End file.
